Love's No Sin
by Random2Friends
Summary: Charlie's daughter is back. No it's not Bella, but Peyton. Yes, the beloved witch/werewolf is back along with her three children to find a fresh start. But, the question is how will she deal with all the commotion her dearly beloved half sister, Bella Swan caused?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. Those who have read this story, I have edited it because I think it was pretty sucky the way I wrote it. Like I said too much time in my hands. Please enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I heard the ringing sound from the other end of the line. He left and all I had left of him were our kids. A bullet to the heart, was what they said. Damn the bastard that took his life!

"Hello?" A groan came from the line. I took a deep breath.

"Dad, I need to pick up some of Lucas's things. Do you think I can come over maybe sometime tomorrow?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Is everything okay?" I knew I could never hide anything from dad.

"I always knew my dad, Charlie Swan can always tell when something is wrong. Lucas died dad." The line was silent. I continued,

"The kids aren't doing to good, but in few weeks I'm betting they'll start to go back to themselves or at least a bit of them." I said letting the tears I held in escape.

"Come soon," was all he said before we hung up. A neighbor that I trusted was going to take care of my children while I was away. I can't afford to lose them.

"Mommy, you're coming back, right?" Jamie and Rini mumbled out. I knew they were afraid that they will lose me too, but that was never going to happen.

"Yes. Now give momma a kiss." I said smiling softly. They pounced on me and as soon as they got off me Stella hugged me as tightly as she could.

"Be careful mom." She mumbled through my shirt. She was daddy's girl. She knew he wasn't her biological father, but she loved him like her true father, because to her, he accepted her mother and accepted her.

"I will baby girl." I said using the nickname Lucas and I gave her as soon as the twins were born. She didn't want to be a big sister because she thought she was going to be replaced, but we told her she will always be our baby girl.

"Bye Mom!" They chorused as I walked to one of my cars. A sleek, black 60's mustang originally was from my grandfather, but given to me as a gift. I waved goodbye as I got in the car.

~Time Skip~

'Too damn long plane ride!' I thought as I pulled my hand bag out as I walked towards the place where they bring up your car. As soon as I got my keys and number I went in search for my baby. The old Camaro I worked hard to get. I got in and placed my bag on the passenger seat and sped off to dad's. 'Dad told me Bella moved in with him a few months ago. Wonder how she likes my old room.' I giggled remembering how she hated the cold. She's a pale face that looks like she belongs here, but lived in Arizona almost her whole life without a single tan spot on her. I found the Swan residence and pulled over into the drive way. I got out and opened the door knowing no one was going to be home until after a while. A smell quickly caught my attention. Vampire. I sighed. 'Bella, what did you get into this time?' I groaned at the thought of her dating a vampire. 'Then again Lucas was a descendent from a vampire. What was his name ? Clause, Clam. Cam, Cas, Cast-WAIT! It was Caius! We meant him on our trip to Italy. I wonder how Jane and Alec are?' I thought instantly my face changing into the look that can send anyone to hell, 'Felix owes $2,000!' I growled in my head. I heard the door open and quickly made my thought disperse behind the imaginary wall I put up when my mom passed away. Bella's scent quickly caught my attention along with a vampire's. I walked out of the living room and into Bella's view.

"Hey Clumsykins!" I giggled as I pulled into a hug.

"P- Pey-Pe-" She began to stutter out as she froze.

"Peyton. Yup that's my name don't wear it out." I chuckled as I let my smirk fall into place as soon as I notice the vampire's hand on her waist tighten just a little bit.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? Two love birds in my old little nest." I said with my 'mischievous' smirk that everyone who knew was afraid of and Bella was definitely afraid of it.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked nervously.

"Oh. Nothing, BELLA AND DUDE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A SISTER WITH AN EVIL WAY!" I sang as I skipped around them in circles in my own little world.

"She likes acting like she's five considering that's how many fingers she has on each hand." I heard Bella whispered to 'Vampire Dude' as he gave questioning glance at me.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I am Peyton Mary Elizabeth Ernestina Swan. Charlie's first daughter. Older and only half-sister to Bella and a mother to three lovely, annoying children." I said in my most cheerful voice knowing full well it might not even reach my eyes.

"What about wife?" Bella asked. I hated answering, but I'm not known to grieve very well.

"Well, that's why I am here, Lucas died. And before you asked, Lucas went to war and was shot right through the heart on his sixth month there.(A/N:I don't really know how this works so sorry if I got it wrong.)" I said frowning slightly.

"Oh." Was her only response, with the now awkward feeling in the air.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." 'Eddy boy will be his name' I smiled at the thought. Bless his soul for cutting of the awkward silence.

`Time Skip~

It has been 3 weeks and Lucas was now buried. The funeral was filled with people who knew and loved him. Now to bring the optimism side because I hate being depressed. It just isn't me. I met all the Cullen's and gave them all nicknames. Because I'm a badass like that. This is the list:

Carlisle- Dr. Love because he hooked up his `children`

Esme- Momma Bear because she is just like how my mother was even though my mom still had a temper.

Edward- EddyBoy cause I like that name

Jasper- Cowboy cause he is southern and was in the war

Alice- Pixie cause she looks like one

Rosalie- Goldie Locks cause I can get away with it

Emmett- Teddy bear cause he's huge and comfortable.

In these three weeks I knew all their secrets and they knew mine. I bought a house on La Push and one in Forks even though the Cullen's warned me to stay away from La Push. I ain't gonna listen. I know what I'm doing.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME IF YOU DID!**

**FAVORITE IT OR SUBSCRIBE TO IT!**

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made it my mission to ask a question on every upload and blah blah blah! Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Charlie's Point of View**

Ever since Bella was little she always wanted to know more about Peyton's past, it was time she knew a bit about her sister. The rest is up to her.

"Peyton was born on a plane February 16, 1984. Back then, I was married to her mother, Blanca Estela Sawyer. We just took off from Japan's airport on one of her parent's planes. We were married the day after she turned 16 and was expecting Peyton I guess she was born early since she was suppose to be born 2 days after...when we came back home she was rushed to the hospital to check if she was ok. Of course she was perfectly healthy along with her mother. When she was five months her mother was hit with leukemia and got very sick, by then Peyton knew a lot of words that wasn't normal for her age yet. She knew her mother was sick and had to be taken care of. Two months after, that she died. Peyton was hurt and so was I because we had gotten a divorce 2 months after I was caught cheating on her with your mother, Renee and we soon got married on Peyton's birthday and nine months after our honeymoon we found out she was pregnant and as you can guess you were born. Peyton grew with only me to look up to." I paused. The rest was up to Peyton. Peyton agreed to come over and was listening through the kitchen. She walked out with a serious face.

"When I turned eleven I was raped and later on I found out I was pregnant. I had a baby girl named Stella Georgia Sawyer. Later on, I fell in love with Lucas Scott. He had just signed up for the Military. We got married last year. Two weeks after I turned 18. While I was already nine months pregnant that day was the happiest day of my life because it was also the day I gave birth to two beautiful babies one girl and one boy. James Lucas Scott and Rini Gina Scott. Of course Stella adopted that name as well since she called Lucas dad the first day they met. We moved to L.A. because it was closer to his job and since we were at war it was easier for him to be shipped off. That's the end." She stopped, slowly getting up and walked out of the room. I looked at Bella as I saw her face shocked of what she learned from her sister. I walked out and followed Peyton. She came to a stop by the window.

"I'm healing slowly, but still healing and so are the kids. They just miss their dad." She answered the unasked question softly. I knew she felt that bad she lost her mom, her friend and now her husband.

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise." I said hugging her for only a moment.

"I know. The kids are with the Clearwaters hanging out with Leah and Seth. I'm gonna head out to pick them up." She smiled a small smile before heading out. I can only look at her as she resembled her mother in so many ways.

_~Two months passed~_

**Peyton's Point of View  
**

The kids and I were doing ok we are going to go to the park and after that, the cemetery in Forks. Yup that's right we are going to Forks, Washington the place I've been to for the burielment **(A/N: I don't even know if that's a word, but lets pretend it is)** of my now dead husband.

"Come on guys either you get your ass in the car or I'll throw you in it!" I yelled from downstairs in a joking manner. I heard quick footsteps and sliding from stairs.

"Finally, let's go." I smiled.

* * *

**Question #1: Throught the whole twilight experience what was your favorite quote that was placed before the actual story began?**

**Those who read the books know exactly what I'm talking about. Please if you would like to share please review your answer and if you like your rating of this chapter.**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE **

**SUBSCRIBE**

**I can't wait to see how many readers will adore it... a.k.a love this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My dog is so tired its cute. Lazy dog! Hahaha... **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

My home in La Push is nice and able to fit about 12-19 people if I were to have a party. My children chose the rooms they liked best of course giving me the master bedroom. I'm planning to make a surprise visit to Jake's and see of he wants to hang out. I sighed glancing at a picture of the family together. Smiling slightly I walked into the living room, thinking it's been about four months since living in Washington.

"Hey brats, let's go visit Papa Billy. We might even get to wake up your Uncle Lazy." I smirk as I saw the excitement in their eyes already devising a plan of torture knowing I'll be willing to help. We put our jackets on and left the 'crib' as Jamie calls it. We got into my Landrover and drove to Billy's. Eight minutes later we got there(waste of gas right there!) and got out. Knowing that I know where he puts the key I lifted the pot and got the key and went inside the house giving the squirts the silent shush. '3, 2, 1,' I mouthed to them.

"WE ARE IN THE HOUSE! RAW-RAW-RAWR!" We shouted as we slammed the door shut entering the living room thingy.

"HIYA Uncle Billy!" I smiled at him as I bent down to hug him.

"Hey Pey, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you?" Billy asked confused while giving the kids hugs and warm smiles and compliments.

"To wake up Uncle Jake!" Stella squealed out as softly as she could.

"Well then, go right ahead." Billy smiled as rolled to the side to let us pass. I cracked the door open slightly then, opened it fully. I nodded to kids, and got into positions. I was near his head, Stella by his feet and Rini and James ready to jump on him. I grabbed hold of Jakes nose and as soon as he started squirming I yelled,

"NOW!" Billy rolled in to find Jake on the floor with Jamie and Rini on top of him, Stella sitting on his legs and me rolling on the floor dying of laughter. Billy soon broke out into laughter too. Jake glared at Billy and me and growled out,

"Not funny."

"Then why are we laughing?" I choked out as I slowly got up and walked over to him to help him up. Soon Jake started laughing too as I pulled him off the floor.

"Well I suggest we go out and have some fun! How bout it boys want to join?" I asked.

"Well I can't Pay, but I know Jake can. Just bring him back by ten." Billy ordered. I saluted

"Sir yes, sir! JACOB E. BLACK IT IS PRECISLEY 1:22PM SO WE HAVE EXACTLY 8 HOURS and 38 MINUTES TO HAVE SOME FUN!" I shouted. Jake straightened up

"Mam. Yes. Mam!" he saluted as he went to get ready. 45 minutes later we were at the beach play catch and taking breaks to play in the water as well. After an hour of playing we drove to a small fast food place to get some food where we spent an hour and 30 minutes talking and eating. We then head back to the beach getting there in 46 minutes and went back to our spot setting up again(which took a hell of a lot of time considering we were still full. I say we took about 50 minutes to finish setting up and 25 minutes of resting. We soon went back to playing with a Frisbee instead. We played for about and hour until Jake threw to far and into the woods.

"Way to go Jake!" I shouted as I jogged into the woods. As I looked around for the Frisbee I felt as I was being stared at I looked around me to see if anyone was there. I found the Frisbee and jogged out of the woods.

"Jacob, next time you're getting the Frisbee, because I swear I felt a stalker stalking me!" I shouted still feeling eyes on me.

"FINE!" He shouted back. 'Stupid woods' I muttered inside my head.

* * *

**Question #2: Out of all the amazing abilities the vampires have in the books/movies which one was your favorite and why?**

**You got to admit that's an interesting question!**

**I feel so weird. I'm about to have a marathon with all of the twilight movies that are out! Hopefully I don't fall asleep!**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**'Member, if you want to share your answer, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: TADA**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Sam's Point of View**

What was she thinking coming into the woods alone. She was with Jacob, why couldn't he come with her. She picked the Frisbee up and started to lightly jog. In the distance I heard,

"Jacob next time you're getting the Frisbee, because I swear I felt a stalker stalking me!" She shouted. I felt myself flush with anger. I slowly turned and returned to continue patrolling.

**Peyton's Point of View**

~Time Skip~

We came back from hanging out with Jacob two hours ago after we ate some dinner (which I cooked by the way) and dropped him off. Later on, I place each of them in their rooms kissing each of them on the forehead. I quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt and walked out of the house. I walk towards the woods thinking 'The Cullen's are vampires and I know they know that I know. I also know there's been vampires out on the lose.' I shifted into a black wolf with white tints almost blending in with the shadows. If it wasn't for the white tints on my fur and paws. A few minutes passed and nothing. I shifted to my human form only to be attacked by a black werewolf. I looked into his eyes and knew I was imprinted on. I froze and growled out in anger, pushing him off grabbing my left eye, feeling blood. Damn him to hell! I felt my face heal slowly and painfully knowing I will have a small scar later. I was pissed and knew I was going to kill him.

* * *

**Question #3: What mythical creature would you be if you were a part of Twilight and Why?**

**Answer truthfully!**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Sam's Point of View**

I couldn't help it. I thought she was a vampire. Wait. Did she just growl at me? I looked at her eyes and immediately imprinted. Shit. I hurt my imprint. I'm a monster. **(A/N: I had to add that in there.)**

I was about to run, when I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to meet the glare of a black wolf with white tints. Her eyes were different though. Her right eye was arctic blue and left eye a golden honey color.

_'Why_?_'_ I snapped out of my trance. It was from her.

_'Why what?'_ I answered.

_'Why did you have to imprint on me Sam?!'_I realized the she-wolf was Peyton, the girl I used to hang out with before she got married.

**Peyton's Point of View**

_'__I'm sorry'_ I heard him whisper. I growled in frustration, yeah because sorry is going to cut it.

_'Damn it Sam!.'_I thought as an image of Lucas flashed through my head. I felt him phase and change into shorts, while I phased with my clothes already on.

He came back and hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mutter into my hair.

"I'm really getting tired of people saying that." I muttered. He slowly picked me up bridal style(granny style) and took me to my house.

"I guess little Peyton still likes her big houses." He chuckled.

"Shaddap." I muttered as he opened my door to my house(surprisingly I thought I left it locked) and took me to my room (stalker).

He laid me down, but before he could walk away I pulled him down next to me.

"I want time." I whispered.

"Please." I whimpered as I turned to face him. I saw him nod as he kissed my forehead and left. I smiled gently and softly went to sleep.

* * *

**Question #4: What part of the books/movies did you not really enjoy reading and why?**

**Because I am waiting for the pizza I will share my answer.**

**The part where Bella is acting like a depressed zombie! I'm feminist and I don't like the thought of crying for a boy.**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ENJOY MY PUPILS**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It's been three weeks an it seemed my kids liked Sam. I've been warned once more by the Cullen's to stay away from La Push as they came over to visit my house in Forks at that time. Of course being the dork that I am I still did not listen.

On the other note Alice and I have been looking in to Bella's future, but for some reason my visions been changing. Oh and did I mention Stella found out about imprinting and now figured out about Sam. Sam looked like a dear caught in headlights, while I just laughed.

Also Jamie and Rini then gave us the bigger shocker and well I'll send you to the wonderful land of flashbacks!

*Flashbacks*

"Mommy, Sam can you please come to the living room." Rini's voice rang out. I looked towards Sam and we both walk over to the 'living area'.

"Sit down please." James said using his 'macho' voice. I let out a small sigh and sat on the left arm of the seat as Sam sat down with a curious expression.

"What did we do this time?" I asked with a small smile. James and Rini looked at each other before replying.

"We approve of you and Sam." With a little giggles Rini and Jamie jumped on Sam and raced out of the room.

*End of Flashback*

Very eventful day. Somewhere along these three weeks Sam and I started going out. We agreed that when the second man/boy phases we'll move in together. I guess it's going to be real soon. It seems Paul Reece is going to join our pack.

* * *

**Question #5: What's your favorite subject?**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M SO HAPPY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I was right. Three days after, I got a vision telling me it was time. I called Sam and told him to get Paul and guide him through it because I was with the family (excluding Bella) watching futbol.

"So what is soccer about?" Dad asked looking confused. Rini, Stella and Jamie looked at him with freaked out expressions.

"Well Pa. First of all it's called futbol not soccer. Secondly, they have to kick the ball to their teammates and get it to the net to get a goal. The one with the most goals wins." I said chuckling at my way of explaining it.

"Ok. I think I get it. So who's playing?" Pa asked.

"Toluca and Cruz Azul. I'm betting Cruz Azul is going to win. How bout you guys?" I smirked.

"Toluca."

"Toluca."

"Cruz Azul."

" I don't know."  
(In order: Stella, Rini, Jamie and Charlie.) Chuckling I shushed them telling them that the game was about to start. Man, I remember when I went to the Copa Mundial. Lucas took me there when I was preggers and we were on the screen and that was when he popped the question. We stopped the whole game and everyone was waiting for my answer.

*Flashback*

"Vamos! Kick it to the left!" I yelled as loud as I could. I felt Lucas watching me. I knew he was hiding something from me, but sooner or later I was going to find out. Suddenly, people were saying the Lucas and me were on the screen and being the baby whale I was turned to look...and look what we have there a pregnant chick with her boyfriend on one knee holding out a giant rock (in my eyes it was a giant rock)

"Pey and however many other names Swan will you marry me?" Lucas said with his eyes sparkling. I felt the whole game stop and the players and fans watching us.

" No." I said.

"Your serious." Luke said. I started laughing.

"No you idiota. Si mi caso con tigo! Te AMO!" I screamed as I pulled him down for a kiss. I heard applauding and cheers and people announcing it to other people and other people congratulating. That was one of the happiest moments in my life.

*End of Flashback*

"Goal! Cruz Azul gano!" Jamie and I screamed. A few minutes later we were all eating haiva con tostadas y tapatio con Jarritos. 'This is my mexican/ latina life.' As the kids and I were on the way to the car we saw a silver Volvo driving up. I told the kids to get in the car. As Bella and Edward got out I walked up to them.

"Bella, go inside the house." I said while looking at Edward.

"But-" Bella started, but was cut off by me.

"Go inside the house now Isabella Mary Swan!" I looked at her using the 'I'm-the-boss-right-now' tone. She glared at me and stormed inside the house. I looked at Edward.

"Do you love her? And if you do, do not keep her away from her human friends that she definitely needs to hang out with. Don't make her believe that you are her blood family when your not. Because my father needs her around too. Make her understand that because it seems like she has become obsessed with you guys." I said as I turned to walk right back to the car locking all the doors and going to La Push. Hopefully, Paul didn't give Sam too much trouble. After all they are friends.

* * *

**Question #6: What's your favorite song from the movies?**

**REVIEW **

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Currently listening to With Love-Hilary Duff**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Paul! I don't give a damn! You are going to be the one to teach Jared the ropes of the 'Werewolf' life!" I shouted at him as I was about ready to throw a vase at him.

"Why don't you do it! You are the mother wolf!" Paul shouted back with twice as much force. I began to shake as I felt Sam come from behind and began to massage my shoulders. I soon began to calm down.

"Paul, he is your friend and you will need to guide him. Sam and I are going to take over patrol while you explain to Jared. I was just thinking a friend will be a better person to talk to when going through the transformation." I said calmly. Paul looked at me and calmed down.

"Alright." He walked over kissing my forehead before leaving to Jared's house.

"Sam, you better call Charlie to tell him we are going to be a little late to picking up the kids." I muttered walking away to finish the laundry. Slowly my mind began to drift off to when I was at the hospital giving birth to the twins.

*Flashback*

"Lucas," Breathing in deeply as I felt a small contraction hit me.

"Get your ass up. The babies are coming!" He shot up and grabbed the 'emergency' bag, picked me up and carried me to the Jeep. Breathing in I began to mutter small curses at the wind.

"I hate California traffic!" I groaned.

"Lucas! My grandmother drives faster than you! And that's saying something considering she 80 years old!" Punching the driver seat as another contraction hit!

"MOTHER FU-" screeched as a powerful contraction hit!

"We're almost there." Lucas uttered as he took a sharp turn to the right entering UCI hospital. Quickly parking he got me out and carried me to the emergency room. "Hello my wife is in labor and-"

"Sign the papers." The old lady cut him off. I growled.

"Listen bitch! I am in LABOR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! I WANT THE KIDS OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I shouted no longer in a happy mood, not like you can say I was fifteen minutes ago. A doctor quickly came out with a nurse as they placed me on the wheel chair. I wonder what they were doing. Ten minutes later I was on a bed and I felt a bigger contraction hit.

"LUCAS CARLOS SCOTT! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NUDER YOU WHEN I AM-AGHHHH! I HATE MEN! SOMEONE GIVE ME THAT EPIDURAL!" I yelled giving out a hard push only to hear a baby cry at the end.

"First baby, it's a boy." Dr. McCoy said handing my baby boy over to a nurse. I breathed in deeply as the Dr. McCoy asked me to push once more. I began pushing and pushing, until I finally heard a baby cry.

"It's a girl." Smiling I relaxed.

"What do you think we should name them?" Lucas asked as he sat beside me.

"Jamie. For the boy and after your brother of course. I know, how much you miss him. After all, he did support us. I think he still is protecting us, somehow. Now, for this little princessa! You shall be called Rini, because all Rini's are beautiful and sweet." I smiled holding both of them in my arms.

*Flashback end*

I smiled folding Sam's shirt as I looked down at my stomach and began to rub it.

"I am a good mother and I will always protect them no matter what." I mumbled. As I got the clothes and brought them upstairs. Placing the clothes in the right places I felt a vision coming.  
*Vision*  
Bella standing talking to Edward. Edward walking away. Bella standing there waiting. Blank. Nothing.  
*Vision end*  
Shaking my head I went to my bedroom to get ready. Today was Bella's birthday, and although I was invited, I couldn't go because today Jared will phase and I must do everything I can to protect Bella from the red headed bitch! Placing on some sweats and a tank top I walked out of the house and towards the forest knowing that Sam was waiting for me in the entrance. Smiling at his wolf form, I began to run and in mid air I transformed.

* * *

**Question #7: What was the best book out of all four of them?**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Till the World Ends- Britney Spears**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It feels like hours since we've been here watching and listening to see if Victoria made her appearance, but it seems as if she isn't around in the woods right now. I feel tense as I realize in ten minutes Jared will join us. He was a good guy. Well, as far as I knew. I continued walking around as I smelt a strange scent hit my nose. My ears perked up as I became careful with my movements.

'_Don't! Payton, it's just Jared he's in the middle of his transition Paul is trying to calm him.'_ Sam's voice rang out to me. I looked down at my paws and changed course heading out of the woods and towards the cliffs. I shifted into my human form and looked down as the waves hit the rocks. I looked toward the moon feeling nervous. Something is happening right now. I feel something mentally pulling in my mind, a vision probably, but it feels different than the rest. I blocked it. I can't have anymore stress on me and I know it can't be any of my children. As far as I knew they were with their grandpa excited to stay for a couple more hours. A howling sound interrupted my thoughts as I turned towards the woods. Jared.  
I quickly turned and shifted as I sprinted to the location where they were the last time. Paul's howl broke as I could feel them fighting each other.

'_Calm down Jared!'_Paul growled.

'_What the hell is wrong with me!'_Jared.

'Enough!' Sam. They were close and more growling and angry retorts can be heard from all three of them as I finally made it they were about ready to tear their throats out. A long growl erupted from my throat as I glared at all of them.

'_That is enough from all of you. You aren't five! My children behave better than you all and they're the biggest brats out there! Jared I suggest you calm your self down. Don't argue with me. Sam is the alpha, but when you don't listen then I'm in control and I have to do something no one will want me to, understood!'_I looked deeply into their eyes angry at them.

'_Yes.'_Jared mumbled.

'_Good. All of you stay here I'll come back with clothes for Paul and Jared, Sam watch them, I really don't want to babysit overgrown five year olds.'_I began to walk away as I headed out to the woods I shifted and began walking to the house. I had extra clothes of Paul for emergencies, which always seems to be the case with him. 'Hopefully Jared is more responsible.' I thought to myself as I gathered the clothes and placed them in a bag. I grabbed my phone just as it rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Mama are you almost coming to pick us up?" Stella's voice rang out.

"Yes sweetie, but it's gonna take me another hour. Sorry hun, how's grandpa? Did your aunt come back from her birthday party yet?" I asked her as I grabbed my keys and slipped on my sweater.

"Grandpa's about to pass out. Jaime and Rini asked them a lot of questions and then proceeded to complain that he doesn't get out much. As for Aunt Bella, she hasn't come back yet." Her voice was cheery and I couldn't help, but smile. It feels like a long time since she was that happy and I couldn't help, but feel a bit proud of my decision of moving back here. I walked toward the door as I said goodbye to her. I sprinted towards the pack and met up with two naked boys.

"Well this isn't awkward." I muttered as I looked away and threw the bag at Paul's face.

"Hurry up and get change! Sam, I'm gonna go and pick up the kids." I said still not looking at any of them. Turning away I mumbled to myself of how scarred I am and I was going to pour acid in my eyes.

* * *

**Question #8: What is the craziest thing you ever done?**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Street Urchins-Aladdin**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Two months since the Cullen's left. Two months since Bella became a living zombie and Sam rescuing him. I lost my sister. I did not want to be in her presence. I was the type of person who was easily annoyed by girls who cried over boys. She loved him. No. She IS in love with him. It makes me sick to see her so vulnerable. But most importantly it pisses me off that Edward had the nerve to contact me to tell me he was dangerous and to please take care of Bella.  
**BULLSHIT!  
**If he always knew he was dangerous why didn't he ignore from the start? Why didn't he leave from the beginning? Stayed away from her? It would have resolved so many problems. I laid on my bed as all these thoughts came to me. I keep seeing more vampires in my visions. I can see a war coming. Bella, is going to be the death of me! I groaned as I hit my head against the bed post. I got up and headed out of the room. The kids were at school and I had the house to myself. I finished cleaning the house and washing the clothes. I even redecorated each and every room. I watched every reruns and I am still bored. Sighing as I went down stairs I plugged in my Ipod to the stereo as, I Was Made for Loving You by KISS came on. I started dancing as I headed to the kitchen.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me!" I sang along as I turned on the oven. Cookies, muffins and cake pops sounded good by now as I began pulling out the ingredients. I was dancing around making the stuff and laughed as I remember that if I didn't make lunch soon the boys were gonna die of hunger. 'Their stomachs are a never ending black hole.' I giggled at the thought. I quickly placed the cookie trays in the oven and sooner after the muffins joined them. I got started on the orange juice and began making the fruit salad. 'I may like sugar, but I want them to have something healthy too.' I began cutting the green melon and watermelon and diced them up nicely. Just for the fun of it I added some walnuts in. Couple of songs later Ballin by Jim Jones came on just as the boys walked in.

"We stay fly, no lie and you know this!" I sang as I pulled out my cucumber water. It was very sacred in my life and no one, I repeat, no one can touch it. I can hear Sam walking behind me.

"So this is what you do when we aren't here?" He asked as he hugged me from behind with laughter coming from the rest of the guys.

"Hush. There are some muffins and there is fruit salad and orange juice. I swear if any of you touch the cookies and cake pops or eat all of the muffins, I WILL END YOU!" I said as my nose scrunched up. I took the muffin from Paul's hand and bit a huge chunk out of it.

"Hey! That was my muffin!" Paul whined as he glared at my hand.

"So." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I made them. And I must say. I make pretty damn good muffins!" I proclaimed as I walked away and unplugged my Ipod. I turned back around and went towards Sam and kissed him.

"I'm gonna go and pick up the kids. Please don't ruin the house!" I shouted the last part as I headed towards the door. I got in the car and drove off. The kids. I sighed as I was driving. There's been so many deaths. I don't want them to be here if the worst happens. I felt anger towards Bella. She was infuriating me with her selfish decisions and so has Edward. I would never tell Bella this, but I have been keeping tabs on the Cullen family. My kids adored them. I sure as hell missed Rosalie. She was also like a sister to me. So was Alice and Esme was just like my mother. I missed them dearly. But I needed to get over that. Unlike Bella, I won't let the negative feelings get to me. My mom pushed that thought in my head. I'm glad she did and I plan to teach that to my kids.

"God damn it! I am too stressed! I need a vacation!" I exclaimed as I pulled over to Stellas's school and waited for her to come to the car.

"Hey mom!" Stella chirped as she looked at me with excitement in her eyes. I smiled as I looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Alright, spill it." I said as I pulled out of the spot I was parked in and began to drive to the day care.

"Ok, but promise you won't interrupt me and please listen to me!" She begged. I nodded my head.

"Alright I promise." I said as I made a left.

"You know how I'm in the program where I help with volunteer work and I is an early start to know more about college? Well I was invited to go to a two month field trip and I still get to do the work and all that, but I also get to go around the states and visit different Universities for the first month and then for the second month we go and do volunteer work in a country in need. Sadly, it cost money, but I really want to go mom!" She exclaimed as I pulled over in front of the day care. I thought about it. It can help and then the twins can stay over at their grandparent for a while, long enough so I can settle things down here with the vampires.

"Sure. Just tell me when the field trip is and I'll sign all the permissions slips and I would like to meet the supervisors as well. I hope there is a meeting. Plus, when you get back I was thinking you guys can go stay over at your grandparents." I smiled as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door, getting out.

"Really?" She asked shocked. I nodded smiling again as I shut the door and locked it. I walked in and signed out the kids and walked out again. So far luck was on my side. Now I just have to contact Millie and Rick. Hopefully, they'll like to have the kids with them for a couple of months.

* * *

**I** **wish I went to that school!**

**Question #9: What is your favorite number?**

**Listening now to, Dammit Man-Pitbull ft Piccalo**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**


	11. Chapter 11

**What Goes Around Comes Around- Justin Timberlake**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**A flash of red passed a boy's eyes as he walked out of a bar. Another flash and he falls to the floor with the venom already spreading**_.

I gasped. No, I can't tell anyone what's happening. I'll figure it out on my own. I looked at the calendar and it was already five months since the Cullen's left and it seems that Bella has been spending time with Jacob and his friends. In one week, Embry will join the pack and in one week and a half so will Jacob. In three weeks so will the Clearwater siblings and then a week after that it will be Quil's turn.

I closed my eyes sighing. In one month Stella will leave for the field trip and in two months the twins are going to spend time with their grandparents. I glanced out the window, I needed to go see Billy. I got up and changed into my some bright clothing,(A/N: All her outfits will be posted) and got into my car. When I got there I heard Bella's laughter. Rolling my eyes I got out of the car and walked towards the front door of Billy's house.

"Uncle Billy! I have returned and with news!" I yelled as I walked in the kitchen to find him looking out the window and staring at Bella.

"Your sister seems to be getting out of her mood." Billy looked at me as I looked down.

"I really don't bother to care anymore. I've looked more into the future, and before you say anything, I know it's unhealthy for me, but it doesn't look good. Before I can ever look farther ahead, I always see blood. I stop it just in time, but I just need you to look keep an even sharper eye out. The red headed leech is still out there and…" I looked down. I closed my eyes and sighed as I looked up to see Billy's questioning eyes.

"And what Pey?" He asked looking at me as his look shifted into worry.

"Someone is going to die. It gets blurry and the thing is it's going to be a time when my dad and Harry are out at the search party in the woods. I'm gonna try to get involved, but without the pass I can't do much, even in my werewolf form. Plus, I can't shift anymore because I'm-" I blinked the tears away.

"Don't tell me you're-" He looked at me as I shook my head.

"No, I'm not pregnant. I would rather be pregnant, but no. Currently, I have something that's rare and it's affecting my eyesight. I have to leave in four months for surgery all the way to Germany. Don't worry Sam and the rest of the boys know this and yes so does my father. The kids were aware of it and they've been informed last night." I smiled as I looked at him.

"By the way, where's Embry?" I asked confused. I always see him with the guys and now Bella at this time.

"I'm assuming Sam didn't tell you. Embry is 'sick' and he won't be leaving the house anytime soon." He said looking at me as I nodded in recognition. After a couple more minutes of talking I got up and said my goodbyes. I found myself at the station asking dad if I can go with him to the next search and after 20 minutes of arguing I lost my case. I walked out angry. As I got in the car I felt a wave of dizziness hit me. I shook my head and started the ignition as I past the second green light I felt it come again much stronger. I closed my eyes tightly, but when I open them again the last thing I saw was a flash of white as my car flipped over as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Question #10: What other books or movies do you like that kind of resemble twilight?**

**The reason I ask this question is because I am a curious little squirel and I need to review things and blah blah blah blah! **

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**Current song I am listening to, BOOM- POD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I don't know how long it's been, but here it is! By the way I would like to thank my followers! Gemma945, scigeekgirl, and Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid. I am thankful that I have 316 view and thank you guests for the lovely compliments. Hope you enjoy this. Love You Like a Love Song- Selena Gomez by the way the songs I list are the songs I listen to when I write this. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_Blackness surrounded me. It felt as if I was in a tunnel. Question is, where the hell was I? I remember I got in the car. I was driving. Then, I don't know. I glanced up ahead and shook my head. Slowly, I felt something pull me as I heard shouting. I let myself be pulled as I felt the light enter through my eyelids._

I blinked as I looked around. I was still in my car, but I felt someone moving the door.

"Pey, are you ok? I'm going to get you out." Dad murmured as he cut the seatbelt. I felt him pull me out. I felt numb. I couldn't feel half of my body and I felt dizzy. I felt slightly suffocated. About an hour later I was being checked in out by a doctor. 'Standard' proseizure he said. I doubt flashing a light in my eyes is going to help. Make me blind on the other hand is a most definite. Also making me go into a machine to see something in my brain, to see what's up with my dizziness is not something I wanted to do. Dad, then came in to interrogate me along with some other cops and interrogated me. I am so filing a complaint for how they treat their patients. The doctor came in, looking through some papers and other shit.

"Nothing seems to be the problem. You must be under a lot of stress. I suggest you take plentiful rest and because a concussion you must stay awake for 24 hours." He said looking up and staring me down. Raising an eyebrow,

"Can I go now? No offense, I hate hospitals and needles." I glanced around as I said this.

"Yes. Here are your release forms." I nodded as I signed them and got up from the bed-like thing and walked out the door only to come face to face with the pack and my dad. Oh and look here, no Bella. Of course she won't care about anyone, but herself right now. (**A/N: Sorry for the Bella bashing, but understand this, Peyton is angry with how selfish Bella is acting**)

"Hey." I laughed nervously. They all glared at me.

"Look, it wasn't that bad. The doctor said so himself. It was nothing. All I have is a concussion and a damaged car. Which reminds me. I need my insurance agent to cover that for me." I said as I walked on. I turn quickly,

"Oh and dad. Don't worry. I'm fine. If it makes you feel better I will make your favorite chilly as my apology for my reckless driving." I heard my dad grunt out and the pack following me. A hand grabbed my shoulder turning me in the process.

"Why are you so calm? You could've died?" Sam exclaimed his eyes flaring up in anger as he began to shake. The rest of the guys were in the background with worried eyes and an awkward air around them.

"Sam, calm down. Besides, we aren't going to talk about it here and you're making things awkward for the pack." I hissed with anger. I am not someone you can boss around and get angry at for a small accident. I hurt no one, but myself and trust me that is a good thing because I don't want to feel guilty for it either. I saw Sam glance behind him towards the pack and back at me. He nodded and walked off towards the car. I turned to the guys and smiled slightly.

"You guys should go. Paul, I suggest you patrol the woods and Jared, keep an ear out to see how close Embry is to transforming. When you hear it tell me, so I can go and help him with it." I told him gently as they nodded their heads as they began walking toward Sam. I watched them until I met Sam's stare. I held it with blank expression. I can't tell him about my visions and I most certainly won't tell him anything about Leah and Seth and Harry Clearwater. I need to figure out when that's going to happen. I turned away from him after a couple of minutes and headed towards my dad asking him for a ride. He nodded as we headed towards his cruiser. We sat there in silence knowing there was nothing to say and I didn't really feel like talking. For once I feel like a teenage girl who feels lost in the world. I miss my mom and I miss the drama free life I use to have. I sighed looking out the window, maybe it's time for me to also have a vacation. As dad pulled up to the front of the house we sat there in silence until finally he broke it.

"Whatever is going with your life, whatever stress you have, you need to have time to relax." He looked me in the eyes. I nodded, agreeing with him. I needed time to think, plus there was something I needed to do that can't be done in the states. I got out of the cruiser and entered the house. I saw Sam sitting at a chair by the table. I walked towards him and sat across from him. He was still shaking by the time he looked at me. He opened his mouth, but before he could say a word I cut him off.

"Before you say anything, don't say anything and just here me out." I sighed as I glanced down at me hands which were resting on my lap.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my dizziness. I've been blocking some of my visions and I know I should have told you, but I felt like it was something I needed to keep to myself. I am going to warn you right now. I've decided that I can't hide this from you. Harry Clearwater is going to die. I keep looking into my visions and nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop it from happening. I'm talking about it happening soon. It might trigger something. Now, more than ever we need to search for that bitch and take her down. I want to protect my family. You known me since we were kids and you know how stubborn I can be so I am sorry for me keeping this from you. I needed to tell you this now because I didn't want it to be a terrible surprise later on." I looked at him as I continued talking. He looked up and got up from his chair and walked out the door. I heard it close as I gasped. I looked up towards the ceiling as tears slipped from the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away as I heard the phone ring. I walked over to it as I calmed down my breathing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton, it's almost time. Embry is getting a lot closer to the transformation than we expected." Jared's voice came from the other line. I looked towards the door and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'll be over to his house. Get some rest Jared. You need it." I heard him sigh in relief as he slipped in a quick thank you as he hung up. I went up the stairs and changed into my sweats. I bounded down the stairs as I headed out the door.

* * *

**Question #11: Summer vacation is almost over for those who were on it, how do you feel going back to school? or are you already in school? Either way have fun expressing your frustrations!**

**REVIEW**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**MESSAGE**

**FAVORITE**

**You guys rock and I hope you guys continue reading this! I was also kind of asking for a favor. If anyone is willing to help me with a video for this story. Cause I don't have a youtube account. It will help and maybe I should make a competition for this... Hmmm... I'll get back to you on that with Chapter Thirteen. Which is coming soon. Hahaha**

**Never Say Never- The Fray**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I have decided that I will add another character in the story and it will be a best friend of hers. So some of the details will be in the end of this chapter and message me if you would like to participate. Remeber the information will be below this chapter. Calling Dr Love- KISS BTW, up to 332 readers! HELL YEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Three days since Sam talked to me. Embry joined the pack and he was enjoying it. He expressed himself to me about how guilty he feels about not being able to tell Jacob or Quil. I told him how they were going to soon join us and to give it time. I was in my bedroom. Notice how I said my. Sam's been sleeping the guest room and has barely spoken a word to me. Rini and Jamie barely notice it, but Stella can see it. I feel guilty, that I couldn't tell her that it was going to be ok because deep down I knew that it might not be. I was listening to Miserable by Lit. I looked at myself through the mirror. 'I am tough. I am a mother of three. I got through the tough times when I my parents divorced. I got through the times when my mom died. When I was raped. When I lost Lucas. I can get through this. I am strong. Sam can not break me because he is angry at me. I don't care. My kids will come first.' I thought to myself. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail and got out my outfit for the day. I changed quickly in it and grabbed my purse. Today the kids and I are taking a day off from the drama. Just the four of us. The storm was coming and I wanted to spend sometime with them, especially since the sun was out. We were going to the amusement park in Seattle, WA. Yup. Great Seattle. I walked out the door and went down stairs hearing talking and some shouting.

"Why are you guys not at school?" Sam kind of barked. My eyes narrowed. Hell no. Momma bear is coming out with her claws if he doesn't cool his ass down.

"I pulled them out of school, Sam. They're my kids and I want to spend time with them. If you are against it then maybe we'll speak about this later tonight. The kids and I are in dire need of fun. With all drama going on we need it. Now Rini, Jamie, Stella, go get your sweaters just in case and then wait for me at the car." I walked towards the kids as I said the last part as they rush to get their sweaters and ran to the door and got in the car. I turned to the boys and looked at them.

"I ordered some pizzas for you guys. They'll come around by seven pm. So I hope you guys are here when they come. I don't know what time we'll be back, but don't miss us too much." I turned and walked out the door. I did not feel like getting into fights today. I got into the car, started the ignition, plugged in my Ipod and began to drive as we started listening to the remixed version of Dancer by Mc Magic. The kids were looking around excited as they passed some stores before we headed into the freeway. Thankfully, there was hardly any traffic in the freeway and we made it to Wild Waves. We parked the cars and did the whole check in routine with the tickets and all that buzz. We walked around and had some food before we began to get into rides. 'This is what I needed' I thought. 'Drama free and fun time with my kids' Smiling we ran around holding hands as we bought some merchandise and got wet in some of the rides. It was definitely worth for them to be ditching school. By the time we got out of the park it was already nine and we were barely getting into the freeway too. The kids were asleep as I drove. 'Today was fun. Tomorrow, I have to go shopping to get Stella some new suitcases and as well as Rini and Jamie some too. They leave soon.' I thought silently as I exited out of the freeway and on became the journey back home. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see how the kids were doing. They were still asleep. My eyes focused back on the road as I entered La Push and parked in front of the house. I woke up the kids and moved aside as they got out of the car. Locking the car, I walked toward the porch and unlocked the door as the kids and I slowly slipped in. By now it was 11:37pm and the kids were due for their bedtimes. I kissed their foreheads as they rushed into their rooms. I locked the door and started up the stairs. A yawn escaped my lips as I entered the room. I look towards the bed. Empty. I sighed, shutting the door and walked over to the closet and pulled out my pajamas and quickly changed into them. Tears slipped through my shut eyelids. As I slowly slipped into another horrible dream.

_Screams. Crying. Four people with dark cloaks around them and another scream. Fire. Why do I feel like I'm burning. Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP! _

I shot up from bed as I looked around slowly pulling the covers off of me and walked towards the room Sam slept in. Quickly opening the door I walked in and saw him sleeping. I didn't care if I was acting like a scared five year old, all I knew is that I didn't want to go to sleep tonight. Slowly, I got into bed with him and curled up. I felt him shift.

"Pey, what ar-" He began, but I quickly wrapped my arms around him shaking.

"Don't leave me, Sam. Please just hold me. I don't want to be alone. The visions." I gulped.

"They keep getting worse Sam. It's getting so bad, that all I'm seeing is death, Sam." I cried as I felt him wrap his arms around me, holding me tighter than usual.

"Sh. Don't worry. I'm here. I won't leave you." He told me softly. He kissed my forehead as I let the rhythm of his heartbeat rock me to sleep.

* * *

**Question #12: What is your dream?**

**Okay for those who want to know of the competition. You will have to make a video for this story. Be creative. If you want to know who I want to portray Peyton, then message me. I would really like to see some of the videos. The prize is, you get to be apart of this story. The deadline is not yet decided, but I will let you know on Chapter Fourteen.**

**REVIEW**

**MESSAGE**

**SUBCRIBE**

**FAVORITE**

**Thank you readers! Se Te Olvido- Calimba**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have decided I will stop asking question's, but I will start answering them! Bwuahahaha! I will post the question that you ask of me and I will reply! Cause I'm cool like that. Hope you enjoy this chapter my thank you's will be in the end as will some news! **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Before anyone says anything, Leah and I are in semi good terms. We don't hate each other and we are slowly becoming friends. After a couple of few hits here and there. Yes, I know why would I try to become friends with someone who hit me, but after we hit each other we go to talk. She knows that there is something going on, and so I gave her some hints. For those who don't understand, I'm trying to make peace with the people who are to join the pack. Leah knows, but she isn't prepared and Seth, well the kid is slow. Leah and I joke around that someone dropped him on the head when he was born. Sam, again isn't too keen that I'm hanging out with his ex-girlfriend, but the tard needs to get use to it because she's joining the pack along with Seth. Two weeks until Jacob joins the pack, one week until Stella leaves and five days until the kids leave. I sighed, 'After Jacob gets use to it, Quil will be alone, and I'll have to leave.' I looked down at the drawing, Rini made me. Smiling, I placed it on the fridge. This fridge is slowly getting covered by pictures. I turned my head to the right when I heard the door open, quickly moving to see who was at the door I came face to face with Embry.

"Hey Pey! Sam and the guys told me if you can make chocolate chip muffins today and if you can make the enchiladas you made and you know since I haven't tried them, I'm kind of curious on how they taste." He said scratching his head. I let out a laugh.

"I'll do it, but only because you want to taste them and you can tell the guys that I won't be making any muffins because I don't have the proper ingredients and I don't feel like it." I smiled. Quickly a thought came to me.

"Hey Embry, can you run to the store and get me some green tomatoes and tortillas and some chicken. I'll pay you back tomorrow by letting you have a day off patrolling."

"Sure." He responded, quickly running out the door, as I grinned,

"Who says bribing can't get you anything." I turned and headed back into the kitchen and took out a granola bar. Forty minutes later, Embry came back and dropped the ingredients on table and ran off with a quick goodbye. Shaking my head as I started to pull out the tortillas, I got dizzy. I let myself be pulled into the vision.

_Bella was in the field. She started to talk. Laurent appeared. Laurent. What was he doing there? He began to talk, but like Bella, I couldn't understand what he was saying. He walked around and Bella's eyes widened._

I shut my eyes. I blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the image. I don't know when that will happen, but hopefully when it does happen, Sam and the pack will be in the area. I started getting started on the enchiladas. Cutting up the lettuce and onion, I maneuvered my way around the kitchen getting everything prepared even making some watermelon juice. I heard the boys running in, sounding like a bunch of monkeys.

"Are those enchiladas?" Paul's voice rang out as I can practically hear him sniffing the air.

"Yes, but their really spicy!" I called out as I came out of the kitchen and walked over to Sam, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss. I can hear the guys whistling. We turned around and glared at the guys. The door opened and the kids walked in.

"Hey mom!" Stella ran in along with the twins giving the guys and me some hugs.

"Hey! Go wash your faces and hands. Then come downstairs so you guys can eat." I told them. They nodded their heads and raced up the stairs. I turned towards they guys,

"Don't even think you guys are getting away without washing your hands!" Whines escaped their mouths. I shook my head at them and gave Sam a kiss before I headed back to place the food on the plates. Handing out the plates, we all sat down and talked and laughed. 'This is what it's like to be a family. Different is what we are, but we're family and this will family will get a lot bigger.' I thought smiling and laughing as Jamie pouted and whined about how 'Uncle' Paul took away some of his enchiladas.

_~Time Skip~_

Word got out that Jacob is transitioning sooner than expecting. He gets too angered too quickly and has become slightly violent. His body temperature is increasing, but not at the stage where it's too noticeable. I was starting to get nervous. The kids are going to have to leave a lot sooner than I thought.

* * *

**Sorry there is no question! Though I do have a twitter now! For this only, where I talk about fanfiction and my uploads. For those who want to know when the contest will end, well I kind of want to know who will be willing to participate, hahahaha. The competion will end in September 28, 2012. I may or may not change the date. I will tweet about it, If you guys want more information message me. Impress me with your skills and creativity. I will pick a winner from this website and one from because I don't want them missing out on the fun too. **

**Anyways...**

**Twitter: Random2friends**

**I will not command you to do anything, because I can't make you do things.**

**Thank you my, 567 readers, and my 3 followers.**

**To:scigeekgirl (your review made my day along with the guests thank you, I dedicate this chapter to you)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,hey,hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hometown Glory- Adele**

**Thank you my 650 readers!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Jacob Black, wake up." I shook him. It was time he needed to go to the woods now. He slowly got up and stumbled out of the room. I grabbed the bag that was beside his bed that had an extra set of clothes. As we were walking through the woods we came to an abrupt stop.

"Jake, remember focus on changing. Think of something that gets you angry." I stared at him intently as I said this. He nodded as he closed his eyes. It took a while before he began to tremble furiously. The sound of bones breaking came and finally a yelp escaped his lips before it transformed into a growl. I looked at the russet wolf in front of me. I walked towards Jacob. I touched his muzzle.

"I rather tell you now than later, you can't see Bella for a while. Not until you get your temper under control. You can not tell Bella any of this. Not a word. You will not be going to school for a while. Sam doesn't want you interacting with many that aren't from the pack or the elders. I do not agree to this, but he is the alpha. Jacob. You need to follow the commands of Sam he is your alpha and Paul is the beta. Though, when it gets too out of control I will be taking over, originally the alpha spot was meant to be yours, but you let Sam keep it. Jacob," I paused looking at him deep in the eyes before I could continue. "you can not tell anyone. The only time you can tell is when you imprint. You will know when you do. Please, don't confuse it for something else." I looked down as I felt him nuzzle my cheek a few minutes later. I turned around and began to walk a little further into the woods.

"Jake, change back. The bag next to the carved tree has you spare clothing." I called out as I began to exit the woods. I stopped. Sniffing the air. It's going to begin to pour. I heard Jacob's footsteps. I grabbed his arm and darted to his house. I barged in before the clap of thunder finally expelled from the sky.

"Alright, Jacob, tomorrow I want you at my house at exactly 7:20 am. If your not there by that time, so help me, I will hit you with a metal bat. Got it?" He shook his head yes before he hugged me goodbye. I ran out of the house and sprinted to mine. 'Damn it! Why did it have to get colder up in this joint!' I thought as I opened the door and closed it and then locked it before heading up the stairs. I took a warm shower before heading off to sleep. Sam had patrol tonight. So the bed was all to myself. 'Why did my heater have to patrol tonight?' I whined in my head, before shutting the lights off. Sleep sounds really good right now. 'Maybe I should ask Sam if we can get a dog?' was my last thought before I passed out.

Why does feel like I only slept for five minutes? Right, the kids came into the bedroom as soon as they saw lightning. We were all piled up on the bed hugging each other. I turned my head to the left and saw that the clock read 6:59am before becoming 7:00am. I shook the kids awake and told them to get changed. I walked downstairs still in my pajamas and began to place some waffles into the toaster. I felt too lazy to day. No way am I cleaning or cooking. Mmm. The only thing I shall be doing will be ordering food! I pulled out the butter, some diced fruit, whipped cream, and the maple syrup and placed them on the table. A yawn escaped my mouth. I shuffle my way to the stairs.

"Kids! If you guys want to have more waffles make them yourselves the milk is out and so is the orange juice. Now come downstairs and eat." I called and then began making my way into the living room before plopping myself down on the couch. 'The coffee is still brewing and Sam hasn't gotten back ye-'

"I don't hear Peyton making any food." Sam's voice rang out.

"Maybe she's dead?" Jared's. I head someone get hit and then a groan. Paul or Sam hit him.

"Man I'm hungry!" Paul whined. I closed my eyes.

"Can you guys shaddup. I ain't dead. If you are hungry there are some frozen waffles in the freezer feel free to toast them." I groaned. I felt Sam walk over to me and began to massage my shoulders. I sighed content, rolling my shoulders as I felt him stop and reach down to give me a kiss. **(A/N: Admit it people, we all want a guy that gives us kisses and massages and are willing to cuddle with us in are time of need!)** We parted as we heard the kids come running down the stairs.

"Momma! Uncle Jake is here!" Jamie shouted running towards the door and opening it for Jake. Jake walked in carrying Jamie and handing him to me and giving me a hug, which I returned.

"Girls and Jamie, don't you think that Uncle Jake here needs a haircut?" I jutted. They nodded their head with wide eyes. I smirked as I got up and walked towards Jake.

"We are going to go get you a haircut. Then, you'll leave with Sam so you can begin to learn the ropes." He nodded his head with an annoyed look in his eyes. I shook my head at him. I bounded up the stairs and changed into some clothes, placed my fedora on my head and walked out of the room with keys in hand. Making a beeline towards the kitchen I grabbed a granola bar, ripped the wrapper and began to munch on it as I watched Jacob scarffed down the waffles. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Ew Uncle Jake, eat with your mouth close." Stella commented with her nose scrunched up in disgust. Jamie and Rini nodding along. Jacob slowed and we finally headed of to the barber shop, cause I'm not allowed to call it a hair salon. 'Douche,' I growled in my head. We waited 45 minutes, yes 45 because Jacob has long hair, so it can be cut. We walked out and headed back to the house to drop off Jake and then the kids and I headed to the movies. So in this order we will be watching: IronMan, Bolt, The Dark Knight and Wall-E. Why? Because I feel like spending money. I'm a paid shopper! I get paid to shop and put together outfits. That's an amazing job! Plus, I edit stuff for magazines and newspaper and books. So I like it! Money, money, money!

* * *

**Hi! How are thee people! I am happy! Mexico brought in the gold in soccer! WHOOPAH! **

**This Chapter was about, family and how the pack supports each other. I might just start adding in quotes and all that. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Hot and Fluffy- Gabriel Iglesisas**

**Funny ass dude! hahahaha**

**So tell me if want to join the contest thing!**


End file.
